Harry Potter in Bedtime Tales
by QueenMilaAshdown
Summary: Harry has to tell his children about his past at some point. Well, here's my idea how he goes about it: bedtime stories. When they reach the age of eleven, he sits them down and explains the truth behind the tales he put them to sleep with.
1. Year 1

**A/N: So, one of these will be used in a Harry Potter story I'm working on but I expanded on it. We have all seven years in bedtime story form, beginning with year 1.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company all belong to J.K. Rowling. If _I_ owned them, this would get turned into a picture book!**

* * *

**Year 1**

**The Dashing Knight, the Beautiful Princess, and the Enchanted Gem**

Once upon a time, there was an enchanted gem said to be able to do incredible things. It would grant you any wish. It was rumored that it could even make you immortal. This gem was stored deep underneath a castle with obstacles to keep trespassers out. It sat there for years upon years upon years until people forgot it was even there. Eventually a family moved into the castle, a large family of redheads. There were nine of them all together. A mother and a father, six older brothers and one sister, the youngest. They had many servants to help keep the castle in tip top shape for it was quite large, even with all of them helping. What they didn't know was that one of these servants was there to try and find the enchanted gem.

One day the family was visited by another family that they were friends with. This family, while not all related by blood, was nearly as large and just as loving. They had a mother and a father, two uncles, and a brother and sister. In the hustle and bustle created by the guests, the mean servant saw an opportunity to try and get the enchanted gem without being caught. He slipped away and it was only the four youngest children who realized he was missing. Together the four decided to go after him, for it seemed like a grand adventure. However, they didn't think to remember that the enchanted gem had many different kinds of barriers to guard it.

First they had to get past a three-headed dog guarding a trap door that led further below the castle. To do that the two beautiful princesses sang a song to put the dog to sleep while their brothers, the dashing knights, opened the trap door for them all to jump through.

Second, once through the trap door, they landed on a nasty plant called Devil's Snare meant to squeeze any intruders to death. The elder of the two princesses remembered from her studies that Devil's Snare hated sunlight and used her magic to fill the room with just that. The Devil's Snare screamed and cried and dropped all four children onto the floor below it.

Third, they arrived in a room filled with flying keys and a locked door that wouldn't open through any magical means. There was a line of brooms resting against a wall and so the children hopped onto them. However, the instant they kicked off the ground the keys began to attack! They swirled and looped and dived and made it quite difficult to locate the correct key. Finally the raven-haired knight spotted a rickety looking old key that had a bent wing. He tore after it and low and behold, it worked! The children tumbled through and slammed the door behind them.

Fourth, the room they rushed into smelled worse than the three-headed dog they had encountered before. They found a knocked out mountain troll propped up in the corner and so hurried past it, thankful at least that they didn't have to deal with it.

Fifth was a life-size chessboard. Now, the redheaded knight was a master chess player, despite his young age. He quickly took charge and directed their pieces into victory. Even then, though, he had to sacrifice the position he was playing so that his friend could win the game and continue onward. The three promised themselves that they'd be quick and hurry back to help their friend.

Sixth was a riddle with potions where one had to determine which ones were safe and allowed to you step through the black flames and which ones were poison and would kill you the instant you drank them. The bushy-haired princess was quite clever and so easily figured out the correct potions they needed to drink. However, only one person could go forward. Two would have to go back. In the end, it was decided that the raven-haired knight would keep going while the two princesses returned to help their fallen friend. They wished him luck and all three drank their assigned potion.

Finally the knight arrived in the last room to find the mean servant gazing at a mirror. Upon closer inspection, the mirror was a magical mirror meant to be the last safeguard. The mean servant, unable to defeat the enchantment placed on the mirror, forced the raven-haired knight to try. To his utter surprise, he saw himself putting the stone into his pocket and then suddenly, it _was_ there! This enraged the servant as he had been trying for hours to get the stone himself. He attacked the knight but just then the families arrived, alerted by the other three returning and informing them of what was going on. Together they overpowered the servant and he was taken down and turned over to the Aurors. It was then decided that the gem would be destroyed, for it was far too powerful for anyone to guard.

The families enjoyed the rest of their time together and many more visits were had between them. The four children went on a multitude of adventures together and lived happily ever after.


	2. Year 2

**A/N: So here's year two, Lily's favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter isn't mine! I really want to see what these would look like as picture books!**

* * *

**Year 2**

**The Dashing Knight, the Beautiful Princess, and the Deadly Serpent**

Once upon a time, there was a fair princess whose hair was the color of fire and eyes as brown as the sweetest chocolate. She was very beautiful and suitors from every land wished to win her hand. However, she rejected all of them, not impressed. They showered her with all the riches of the world but that's not what she desired. There was only one thing she wanted.

Her true love.

Yes, this fair maiden was waiting for her true love to come and sweep her off her feet. And so she waited, never once doubting his arrival. Still, though, her suitors came, and one in particular was willing to do anything to win her heart. So instead of riches he gave her a diary.

This diary, however, was no ordinary diary. The man who had gifted it was a wizard, much like the princess was a witch. He was a dark wizard and had spelled the diary so that when the princess wrote in it, it would slowly ensnarl her and bring her under his control. The princess fought against it but the magic was strong. And so the dark wizard stole the princess away and kept her locked away with a magical serpent that turned anyone it gazed upon to stone and a bite that would kill slowly and painfully. The king and queen were greatly saddened, along with all of her brothers, for she was their little sister and theirs to protect, even if she had a mean Bat-Bogey Hex for those who crossed her. A decree was sent out that any who could rescue the princess would be rewarded beyond imagination. Many tried but none could defeat the serpent. All hope seemed lost until a lone knight stepped forward.

Now this knight didn't appear to be much. His armor wasn't fancy, his black hair never seemed to lie flat and his only distinguishing feature was his emerald green eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. Most everyone dismissed him, believing he would join the ever-growing amount of statuary surrounding the princess' tower. Still he went. As he approached, a trilling filled the air. A phoenix materialized and gifted him with the legendary sword of Gryffindor. With the magical blade he battled the serpent and killed it. This in turn freed all those previously turned to stone. They all fled at the sight of the slain serpent but the knight continued onward up the tower, a fang in his hand. There he found the princess sitting in a trance, unable to move, with the diary in front of her. He stabbed it with the fang coated in venom, thereby destroying the curse that held the princess captive.

"You're free, princess," he told her before collapsing. During the fight a fang had pierced his arm, poisoning him. This greatly alarmed the princess, for she was certain that this man was her true love come to rescue her. She cried, begging someone to come and save him. The phoenix that had given the knight the sword appeared once more and saw the pure and selfless love between the two. It was so pure that the phoenix _cried_ and you must remember that this is a very big deal. A phoenix's tears contain a powerful magic and so the tears splashed onto the knight's wound. It closed up and the poison was destroyed, thus saving the knight's life. Together the two returned to the princess' castle and her family rejoiced. As promised, they informed the knight that he only had to ask and they would do everything in their power to grant his wish. He could've asked for anything but he simply asked for permission to marry their daughter, as they were very much in love. And so the two were married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
